The Perfect Kiss
'The Perfect Kiss '''is the ninth single mady by New Order, released on May 1985, and is also the second track on the album Low-Life. The single The album did not sell very well, due to a lack of marketing and a blank sleeve Peter Saville made (see picture). They were going to use a photo the new photographer, Geoff Power, made, but they didn't. The sleeve was unused, his photography would be used later for "Shellshock". Some sound effects in this album are frogs croaking and sheep's bleating. Sheep's bleatings are more famous in Fine Time. The full song appears on Substance, however, 43 seconds have been shaved off, so that the length of the song is 8:03 not 8:46. The B-sides are: Kiss of Death, a remix of the song, and Perfect Pit. While the song seems to be homosexually orientated, the song is actually in memory of Ian. From the album The album version is 4 minutes in length, cutting out a verse, and starting and ending with extracts from Kiss of Death, before it fades away. Almusic Review ''Formed after the disintegration of Joy Division and the death of Ian Curtis, New Order continued (and strengthened) their techno-pop, synth-beat sound, emerging as one of the most influential groups in the field. By the time Low-Life was released in 1985, the band had fully mastered their fashioned keyboard grooves and heavy bass lines, and singer/guitarist Bernard Summer's vocals added a well-balanced humanistic feel to New Order's textured rhythms. One of the group's most dynamic tracks comes in the form of "Perfect Kiss," and, like a lot of New Order's material, it was first issued as a 12" single but ended up gracing the Low-Life album. The track's slightly stressed rhythmic undercurrent, crisp movement, and flawless dance club beat accompany Summer's vocals without diminishing them the least bit and New Order had yet another hit, forged in the same style as 1982's "Blue Monday." While the album itself stands as one of New Order's best, the release of all of New Order's 12" singles makes up 1987's Substance, including "Perfect Kiss" in its remixed state, and it's just as worthy (if not slightly better) than the original. While the differences aren't overwhelming, Substance's version of "Perfect Kiss" gives off a little more pop charm in amongst the rest of the band's strongest cuts. Low-Life went to number seven in the U.K. but debuted at number 94 in the U.S., while the original version of "Perfect Kiss" made it into the Top Five dance chart in America but stalled at number 46 in England. Since the band's formation in 1980, many modes of techno-pop and synth-laden dance music have come and gone, but none have equaled the style and flair of New Order's. Lyrics I stood there beside myself, Thinking hard about the weather Then came by a friend of mine Suggested we go out together Then I knew it from the start: This friend of mine would fall apart Pretending not to see his gun, I said "let's go out and have some fun" I know, you know, you believe in a land of love I know, you know, we believe in a land of love I have always thought about Staying here and going out Tonight I should have stayed at home, Playing with my pleasure zone He has always been so strange, I'd often thought he was deranged Pretending not to see his gun, I said "let's go out and have some fun" I know, you know, we believe in a land of love I know, you know, we believe in a land of love When you are alone at night You search yourself for all the things That you believe are right If you give it all away You throw away your only chance to be here today Then a fight breaks out on your street You lose another broken heart in a land of meat My friend, he took his final breath Now I know the perfect kiss is the kiss of death What do you rate this song? 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Songs Category:Songs by New Order Category:Singles Category:Silence of Lambs Category:Low-Life